The present invention relates to a spinning method employing a melt-blowing method in which a thermoplastic resin is extruded through capillaries while in its molten state, and is simultaneously drawn into a fibrous form by the use of a high-speed gas discharged from orifices provided in the periphery of the capillaries. The present invention also relates to a melt-blowing die suitable for use in the spinning method.